Daichi Yamamoto
| current residence = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Missing-Nin, Criminal, Murderer | previous occupation =Shinobi | team = | previous team = | partner(s) = | previous partner(s) = | clan = | family = | rank =Chūnin (Jōnin Skill) | classification =S-Rank Criminal Missing-Nin | reg = | academy =9 | chunin =11 | sjonin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | unique = | disabil = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Earth Release | kenjutsu = | jutsu = Earth Release: Earth Spear Earth Release: Mud Clone Transformation Technique Body Replacement Technique | tools = | headtxtc = #FFBD9E | subtxtc = Black | bgroundc = #4F372C | bgradientc = #FFBD9E | btopc = #000000 | bbotc = #000000 | celltopc = #000000 | cellbotc = #000000 | cellgroundc = #FFBD9E }} THIS CHARACTER IS CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION USING THE INFORMATION OF ANOTHER CHARACTER AS A TEMPLATE. DO NOT CONTINUE TO READ, UNTIL THIS CHARACTER IS FINALIZED. Daichi Yamamoto, also known as The Strangler, is an S-Rank Criminal and Missing-Nin from Konohagakure. He specializes in Earth Release ninjutsu and taijutsu. He uses his Earth Release ninjutsu to boost the effectiveness of his offensive and defensive taijutsu skills. He is created by and belongs to Holly Winter. Some details are intended for more mature audiences, reader discretion is advised! Background Not much is known about The Strangler other than he deserted Konohagakure shortly after becoming Chūnin. Regarding the incident that branded him a traitor to the village, he gave in to his unstable mental condition and assaulted three women in the marketplace, strangling them all to death with his death-grip. He was apprehended by the Uchiha's Konoha Military Police Force, but escaped after killing two Uchiha police officers and four Uchiha bystanders, three of which were women and one little girl; he strangled all of them to death, leaving a bloodless trail of death in his wake as he fled the village. Personality The Strangler doesn't talk much and keeps to himself, however, when angered, it's said that he roars like monster only found in stories. The Strangler can be very sadistic, enjoying seeing the life drain from his victims' eyes as they perish from his grip of stone. He enjoys making people suffer and he likes the adrenaline rush from killing. He doesn't care for power, or money, or status, or women. The only thing that The Strangler likes to do is kill, preferably innocent, people. He thinks it's "fun." It makes him "happy." Appearance The Strangler is a 6'9" tall man who weighs around 214 pounds. He has grey hair and black circles around his light-blue eyes. His hair is short and usually slicked back. He has sickly, pale, hairless skin and no eyebrows. He's quite muscular and very strong, possessing a well-built body and large chest. He has a pointy chin. The Strangler likes to wear simple clothing consisting of a brown or red turtleneck sweater, white slacks, and black boots or shoes (not sandals). The Strangler carries no bag or pouch and doesn't use any tools; all he ever uses are his arms. If he gets hungry: He eats his victims. Abilities Mai specializes in using the Fire Release: Fox-tail Ribbon Whip technique and its accompanying Ninja Art: Fox-tail Ribbon Dance technique; her proficiencies in Fire ninjutsu and acrobatic dance/taijutsu are her strongest skills. Strategical Preference: Mai typically likes to keep her distance from her opponents, maintaining a medium distance most of the time. She uses her Fire Whip as her primary weapon of choice and prefers to lash, strike, and ensnare her foes with it before burning them to a crisp. In closer engagements, Mai also has a very acrobatic form of taijutsu that relies heavily on kicking techniques. ''Fire Release Ninjutsu'' Mai heavily relies on her Fire Release ninjutsu skills in combat; next to her proficiency in dance and acrobatic movement, Mai's skill in Fire Release is her most valuable asset. Her jutsu are typically on the smaller scale, as she is primarily a weapon/physical fighter. Essentially, her fire ninjutsu is used to enhance her natural skills in dance and taijutsu. Mai's primary technique, Fire Release: Fox-tail Ribbon Whip is her personal fire whip. This whip, which greatly resembles a Rhythmic Gymnastics ribbon, is the center of her entire combat style, and contours to her fighting ability. She uses it to whip, lash, strike, ensnare, and burn her foes; all while moving in her distinct dance style. This whip is Mai's one and only weapon and is best suited for close to medium ranges. Dancingribbon3.gif Ribbon2.gif Using her fire whip, Mai's signature technique, Ninja Art: Fox-tail Ribbon Dance, is a beautiful and graceful (yet deadly) dance taijutsu. It consist of advanced and intricate dance and gymnastics skills combined with various aerial kicks from martial arts such as Changquan, Taekwondo, and Capoeira. Often combined with her dance and fire whip, Fire Release: Fire Serpent Circle is Mai's go-to defense ninjutsu. From her arm or whip, a long, fiery serpent springs forward at her target. The serpent can ensnare and bite her target, as well as encircle people, creating a ring of flames around them. This ring can defend Mai from an opponent, or confine the opponent within the ring. Mai also likes to perform her ribbon dance art when both she and her target are within the ring as the target will have difficulty evading the whip within the confines of the serpent circle. In the event Mai requires more distance with her jutsu, she can use Fire Release: Phoenix Flare or Fire Release: Fox Fire to hurl balls of fire and flame at her foes. These techniques require very little chakra and thus, are quick and easy to use and spam. ''Taijutsu'' Taijutsu is an integral part of Mai's dance art, as she often incorporates it into her signature Ninja Art: Fox-tail Ribbon Dance. Kick.gif Kicking.gif Mai primarily focuses on aerial kicking techniques, but has little knowledge with regards to hand to hand combat techniques such as punching or jabbing. These flying and elegant spinning kicks easily melt into the natural movements of Mai's dance, acrobatics, and rhythmic gymnastics. The kicks are definitely on the flashy side, but are deceivingly powerful; they can come in from unexpected, radical angles and catch an opponent off-guard. Not only does Mai use these techniques alongside her whip and dance skills, but should the situation occur where she must use taijutsu exclusively, she can hold her own in close-quarters combat. However, against an experienced taijutsu expert, Mai should prioritize returning to using her whip by establishing some distance. Either that, or attempt to flee. Considering Mai's pride, she often doesn't know when to quit which can land her in trouble every now and then when she gets more than what she bargained for. Mai's kicking techniues draw from martial arts such as Changquan, Taekwondo, and Capoeira. She focuses primarily on their kicking techniques, but neglects their other, more grounded moves. ''Teamwork'' Mai can work perfectly fine by herself on missions; she prefers to. However, she does possess some team utility: Mai's Fox-tail Ribbon Whip can ensnare foes, leaving them wide open for a combination jutsu or a special technique. Kunoichi Stats Genin Mai Asami graduated from the ninja academy and was promoted to the rank of Genin a year ahead of Mirai Sarutobi. She was glad to achieve this new rank and eagerly looked forward to her time as a Genin kunoichi. When asked by her sensei who she wanted to be like in the future, she replied that she greatly admired the beauty and power of the "White Cloud," a fiery kunoichi named Saki Shiroshinku. At first, Mai didn't get along with her teammates all too well; she liked to take the spotlight and charge in by herself. She also made fun of her fellow Genin and often pointed out their flaws, much to their distaste. Her sensei would try to reel her in, but Mai never stayed quiet for long. She never admitted, nor recognized her personal faults, and she was quick to judge her companions; even her sensei. During missions, Mai acted selfishly; she would refuse to help with basic chores and only cared for her own well being. If she needed help in a bad situation, she would frantically plead for aid, but if a teammate was in dire need, she avoided endangering herself. One day during training, Mai was talking down to her Genin squad-mate, pointing out how she always winced when she was being attacked: The kunoichi had had enough. Mai's teammate lashed out at Mai, pointing out all of her flaws, her pride, her arrogance, her lack of humility and respect for other people. Mai was taken aback, and honestly scared, but her teammate persisted. She ranted on and on about everything Mai had ever said and done, or failed to do, all the while venting her frustration in increasingly powerful taijutsu strikes. Their training had practically become a brawl. It wasn't until their sensei intervened that the aggression subsided. Already, Mai had begun to feel incredibly guilty, shameful even. She bowed her head in remorse and her face flushed bright pink with embarrassment; her two squad-mates and her sensei were all staring at her with frowns and furrowed eyebrows. As she was lectured by all three of them, Mai tried to formulate words, but nothing could move the lump in her throat. She wanted to cry. Mai didn't know what to do. She wanted to run, but she knew she had to endure the humiliation. She felt she deserved ever ounce of her team's discontent. Suddenly, her body moved and before she knew it, Mai was on all fours with her forehead to the grass and her hands in a forwards bow. She interrupted her squad, apologizing and begging with tears for their forgiveness, admitting to everything she regretted and knew she'd done wrong. Those few seconds felt like an eternity to Mai, but it was the least she could do to make amends. Suddenly, Mai heard her sensei's voice from behind her. Started, Mai got up off the ground and turned to view her companions grinning at her. Her sensei revealed that she had been placed under a Genjutsu during training in order to draw out her humility; such was, in-fact, part of Mai's training. Her teammates forgave her as she sunk to her knees and wept, issuing various apologies for her ill behavior. Her sensei smiled, as she was glad that Mai had finally gained some sense of humility. Though the conflict was over, The "training" wasn't quite finished for Mai. As further punishment for her actions, Mai's sensei sentenced Mai to 3 hours of sitting in seiza position in the center of the leaf marketplace. Mai was to sit, bare-knees, in seiza position, on a hard, wooden platform. Her legs were bound with twine looped through holes in the wood platform, and her arms were bound to the post behind her to prevent her from moving. Additionally, a large sign was nailed to the post over her head, outlining everything she did to deserve such punishment and promising not to do such things anymore. During the 3 most busy hours of the day did Mai sit in seiza position, completely humiliated as she had to endure the pain in her legs and knees whilst being judged and laughed at by the villagers. Never in her life had she felt such shame; she prayed that no one she knew would see her: Mai's classmates stopped by for a visit. After such a humiliating day, Mai feared her sensei and her ill-treatment towards her peers stopped. Of course, she did tease still, and often spoke out of turn, but she no longer harassed her peers as she did before. From that moment on, Mai learned the importance of humility and often took self-discipinary actions such as seiza sitting whenever she made an error. Chūnin Exams Mai and her squad took the Chūnin exams a total of two times. The first time they took it, Mai failed in the preliminaries of the combat exam. While her dance skills and movement abilities were on point, her taijutsu and Fire Release ninjutsu still needed refining. One of her teammates made it to the quarter-finals, but was defeated. None of them were promoted to Chūnin. The second time around, Mai was ready for the exams. Over the course of the year, she'd been mastering new jutsu such as her Fox-tail Ribbon Whip to accompany her Fox Fire and Phoenix Flare techniques. These new techniques carried her through the exams and she did very well considering her last performance. Mai was effectively able to prove her leadership and combat skills and advanced to the semi-finals where she faced off against Mirai Sarutobi, who was now her junior and a talented Genin. Despite being a year older and Mirai's senior kunoichi, Mai ultimately lost the match when she was overwhelmed by Mirai's proficiency with her Chakra Blades and was caught in her Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death. Though she lost to Mirai, Mai held no grudge and was promoted to the rank of Chūnin along with the rest of her team. Chūnin After being promoted to the rank of chūnin, Mai began to take on harder missions. These missions brought on a whole sleuth of new challenges and difficulties and as a result, Mai began to progress faster as a kunoichi. tumblr_nece2jUD3p1tsd042o1_500.gif tumblr_mxxb66mn3E1spgekvo1_500.gif Thus, Mai was able to advance and refine her skills to even greater heights. Not long after becoming a Chūnin, Mai developed her signature technique, the Ninja Art: Fox-tail Ribbon Dance. Additionally, Mai also picked up Taekwondo to add to her reservoir of taijutsu aerial kicks. Consequently, she poured more time into honing her taijutsu skills, particular the fancy and flashy, aerial kicks that synergized well with her dance movements and gymnastics. This helped to make her dance movements more effective as both an offensive and defensive technique, as well as round out her abilities a bit more. Mai regularly goes on missions by herself now, but she still performs many missions with her squad-mates and sensei. Current Whereabouts Currently, Mai is a chūnin residing in Konohagakure. She chooses to live by herself now, away from her parents for privacy reasons, and to better organize herself. Simply leaving ninja gear and equipment around her family's complex wouldn't bode well for a mother who dances regularly. She visits them regularly and loves to talk to her mother. Mai often goes on missions that reflect her skills and talents, and loves to bath in cool rivers and streams that she finds on her travels; a nice way of relaxing from the long roads of the Land of Fire. She travels light, not bringing much equipment, and prefers to camp in clean areas. Whilst on her travels, she softly sings tunes and melodies that she likes; birds often mimic her songs. When Mai is at home or in the Leaf Village, she likes to spend her days training, socializing with friends, and wadding her feet in the cool, clear streams of the village. She's very good friends with her role model: Saki Shiroshinku and often hangs out with her and her girlfriends, Shichi Shizuken and Shibara. |150px]] Mai hasn't found anyone to date yet, and is actively looking for potential women to form a romantic relationship with. In the past, she showed mild interest in Mirai Sarutobi, but she knew those feelings would never be reciprocated. Currently, she's searching for someone to crush on. Trivia * Mai Asami is roughly translated to "Dance Morning-Beauty" with Mai meaning "Dance" and Asami meaning "Morning, Beauty". * Mai's favorite things to do are: Bathing in cool and refreshing water, flirting (with other girls), and ribbon dancing. She also likes to sing and show off her talents and wardrobe. * Mai has always been physically attracted to girls, and prefers a monogamous relationship. * Mai is very feminine, however, she is considered dominant with regards to intimacy. * Mai currently does not have a girlfriend. * Mai wishes to find a girlfriend. * Unless her high-heels or heeled sandals make sufficient noise, Mai naturally makes almost no sound when she walks; her training as a dancer has enabled her to be quite nimble and light-footed. * Mai has proven herself be very arrogant and prideful, finding sadistic pleasure in degrading others and boosting herself up. She sees herself at the top of the social hierarchy and considers herself to be the ultimate woman. She can't admit to being wrong or being outdone. * Mai has been known to punish herself when she has made an error that she cannot avoid addressing. She often choses to sit on hard surfaces in seiza position for extended periods of time, even in public view, enduring extreme humiliation in the hopes of erasing her wrongdoings. * Mai's favorite foods are udon and curry. Her least favorite food is raw fish. Reference * Template:LeafNin Infobox * Changquan * Taekwondo * Capoeira * The main character used to portray The Strangler is Choze from the anime: One Punch Man